Different environmental chemicals can affect the reproductive capability of a variety of organisms, depending on the timing and dose of exposure, and are thought to impact human reproduction as well. One example is the phytoestrogen, genistein, which when given to neonatal female mice has long-term effects on their ability to reproduce. The underlying causes of their infertility, however, are not known. A second example is diethylstilbestrol, which causes reproductive tract malformations when given prenatally (before birth) and reproductive tract dysfunction and cancer when given neonatally (around the time of birth). We are using both neonatal genistein and DES treatments to determine how estrogenic compounds affect female reproductive tract development and function, and how these compounds influence embryo development within the female reproductive tract through the time of implantation. These studies are relevant to human fertility because genistein levels similar to those reached in our mouse model are measured in babies on soy-based infant formula, and many other estrogenic compounds are found in the environment and could affect reproductive tract development and function. Female mice treated neonatally with DES are infertile at reproductive age and develop uterine cancer as older adults. We performed a series of experiments to determine how the neonatal exposure changes gene expression profiles in the adult uterus that may explain these phenotypes. We published work showing that neonatal DES exposure changes protein levels of several chromatin-modifying proteins and causes permanent alterations in epigenetic marks at specific gene loci. We are now performing studies to examine on a genome-wide basis whether there are permanent alterations in epigenetic marks in the uterus after neonatal DES exposure. This work is ongoing. Infants exposed to soy formula have evidence of estrogenic activity in vaginal epithelial cells. In collaboration with Jack Taylor's group at NIEHS, we found that the vaginal epithelial cells in these infants has altered methylation. This work was published.